desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Memes de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Pura Magia
Os Memes de My Little Pony Amizade é Pura Magia são aquelas frases, imagens ou faces onde se usa para fazer piadas sem graça sobre o desenho. Depois que My Little Pony Amizade é Pura Magia ficou muito popular, logo surgiram os memes do desenho. Esses memes ficaram tão famosos que foram mais populares do que algumas frases de Youtube Poop ditas pelo Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog e o Morshu. Os memes são quase muitos e são inventados a base de leite com pêra por Bronies fãs do desenho que veem uma cena “engraçada” do desenho e logo começa a desenhar pra outros otários idiotas gostarem e ficar famoso. 20%Cooler 20% Melhor, ou 20% Cooler ou Frase sem tradução definida em língua portuguesa (enquanto não sair à tradução no episódio) é um meme assim como o Why Wub Woo ou Dashface, que é uma expressão de trollagem. Ela diz quando algo está melhor (ou não). No episódio, Rainbow Dash estava comendo olhando para a cara da Rarity e disse à frase quando Rarity estava usando um vestido horroroso que ela achava uma beleza, enquanto o vídeo original terminou com a Rarity com uma cara de idiota e retardada Poker face enquanto batia na parede. Segundos os sites mais viados viciados no desenho, dizem que esse meme foi 20% melhor que os outros memes todos juntos. Daí, esse meme ficou muito famoso que começaram a colocar em sites bronies famosos e até no Ponychan (que é 20% melhor que o 4chan), o meme se espalhou por 20% do país e até em Equestria e também começaram a fazer camisetas disso, que no total são 20% das camisetas de Bronies feitas, e muita gente retardada fica comprando estas camisetas porque não tem nada pra fazer porque em todas as lojas essas camisas vendem por 20% melhor desconto. Derpy Hooves Derpy fazendo burrada. Derpy Hooves é uma suruba de Rainbow Dash com Fluttershy uma pônei figurante e que não aparece em muitos episódios, mas na internet , ela consegue ser mais famosa do que o Spike. Dizem que ela se transformou na Rainbow Dash, e outros que ela morreu. Ela é muito louca por muffins e odeia a Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie, porque ela gosta dos Cupcakes, os rivais dos muffins. Dizem que foi ela a pônei figurante que roubou o episódio que Applejack ia ganhar na série, mas a própria Applejack se fodeu e Derpy Hooves ficou com o episódio. No começo da série, ela começou normal, mas começou a ficar drogada e até brigou com o prefeito de Equestria. Ela ultimamente teve sonhos alucinados com Muffins, segundo alguns bronies e outros fãs. Ela, quando está no estado louco, fica com um olho pra cima e pra baixo parecendo um retardado e começa a dizer coisas sobre Muffins. Um pônei figurante ou segurança de um teatro tentava expulsar a Derpy de lá, daí, ele resolveu estuprar tocar na bunda dela pra ver se parava, mas desse jeito não funcionou e conseguiram tirar ela apenas na força. O nome de verdade dela é apenas Derpy, porque o outro nome dela (Hooves) foi feito por bronies alienados. Ela também tem uma grande rivalidade com o prefeito de Equestria, que os dois estavam brigando, mas a briga entre eles não passava de uma verdadeira bosta. Ela também aparece estranhamente tendo quatro clones. O nome Derp(y) significa quando um personagem tem um olho para cada lado, parecendo um retardado. Crackle Isso explica que é mascote dela. Crackle é um dragão gigante e vesgo como Derpy Hooves, e foi reconhecido quendo dragões valentões que mandam todo mundo tomar Noku viram Twilight, Rainbow Dash e Rarity num disfarce tosco de dragão seu primo, cujo nome não foi citado. Crackle, por sua vez, é conhecido como mascote da Derpy Hooves, por seus olhos e burrice tão grande que vence do Justin Biba, e sua aparência é de jóias presas em seu cu corpo, é verde de vômito e, como citado Mais de 8000 vezes, é mascote da Derpy Hooves. Princesa Trollestia Princesa Trollestia trollando a Princesa Luna enquanto joga Mário. Princesa Trollestia é outra identidade da Princesa Celestia, mas só que essa apenas fica trollando pessoas principalmente a Princesa Luna Twilight Sparkle em vez de mandar pessoas pra Lua e mandar em Equestria ou ficar dando pra todo mundo. Ela virou um meme para rivalizar com os outros, é aproximadamente o 3º (ou não) a ter mais fãs, apenas atrás dos 20% Melhor e da Derpy Hooves, que está em processo de extinção, segundo os bronies mais loucos fãs do desenho. Em (quase) todos os episódios, ela fica trollando a Twilight Sparkle, fingindo que não lê as letras da Twilight Sparkle escritas pelo Spike. Em outro episódio, ela diz pra Fluttershy que não lê as cartas da Twilight Sparkle, mas dá uma porrada nela para esquecer o segredo. Ela conseguiu virar aprendiz do Trollface, junto com a Flutterbitch. Antes de ter dado os convites do Baile Galopante, ela sabia que Twilight Sparkle tinha cinco amigas, mas ela apenas deu dois melhorando fodendo com a vida da Twilight Sparkle. Alguns dizem que ela foi quem disse para os Wonderbolts não deixarem a Rainbow Dash entrar no grupo e ficarem trollando ela deixando qualquer um entrar no grupo, até a Fluttershy. Princesa Molestia Princesa Molestia é mais uma das identidades malucas da Princesa Celestia. Dessa vez, ao em vez de mandar pessoas para Lua, ou até trollar qualquer um em Equestria, ela fica querendo dar para qualquer um, mas assim como a Princesa Celestia, ela também pode mandar qualquer um pra Lua se não foder ela. Daí, seu primeiro felizardo sua primeira vítima foi o Big McIntosh, que comeu ela (essa história está dita no artigo dele) e depois, começaram a aparecer mais de 8000 vítimas para dar, esse meme começou depois que a Princesa Luna foi banida. Flutterrage Flutterrage ou Flutterbitch é uma versão raivosa ou uma versão do Mundo do Contra da Fluttershy, onde ela não fica mais medrosa e inútil daquele jeito tímido, mas fica com uma vontade assassina de matar qualquer um em troca de amor. Ela se tornou um meme quando Discord lançou um feitiço nela ou a fez ficar de TPM e depois ela voltou em outro episódio, por sorte azar do coelho que a Fluttershy tem. Ou outro jeito que aconteceu, quando ela fez sexo estava tratando de cachorros e um deles não ficou contente com ela e mordeu ela, a fazendo ficar com muita raiva. Why Wub Woo Why Wub Woo é a expessão de trollagem da Rainbow Dash quando alguém cai nas suas pegadinhas, principalmente a Pinkie Pie (ou não). Ela usou (ou fez) isso quando um pônei figurante e idiota caiu no palco e ela foi ao microfone e começou a fazer a cara enquanto qualquer um ria de sua cara e da Derpy Hooves. E ela também fez essa expressão quando foi uma festa pra Applejack e sem querer querendo, caiu mais de 8000 maças na cabeça da Applejack e a única que começou a rir foi a Rainbow Dash. Esse é o segundo meme mais famoso da Rainbow Dash, apenas atrás do 20% Melhor ou 20% Cooler in 10 Seconds Flat, depende do que você chama, mas esse meme não é muito famoso quanto os outros memes dos pôneis. Voz Real de Canterlot da Princesa Luna Luna fazendo o grito, mas em Derpy Hooves, o grito não fez efeito. A Voz Real de Canterlot da Princesa Luna é a voz onde ela estava comendo conversando com a Twilight Sparkle e ela estava com curiosidade como era a Voz Alta da Princesa Luna, achando que era um som inútil e muito baixo, ela teve a chance de escutar perto, mas a voz era tão alta que os ouvidos da Twilight Sparkle começavam a sangrar (como o desenho é na Discovery Kids, não existia sangue e trocaram por gritos no qual a pessoa parecia que estava sendo estuprada) e toda Equestria conseguiu sentir a voz. Se você for gay e medroso tiver ploblemas com vozes altas pra caralho, não veja o vídeo abaixo. No começo do episódio, Zecora contou que a Princesa Luna estava em um filme uma forma de eclipse, em uma forma muito estranha e quase todo mundo pensava que ela era do mal, mas não era tanto, daí, a Princesa Luna se reuniu com a Twilight Sparkle, enquanto Fluttershy estava matando alguns coelhos em sua forma maligna. Liarjack Liarjack é a Applejack quando foi estuprada (ou hipnotizada) pelo Discord, e desde então virou a maior mentirosa de Equestria e passou contando mentiras para qualquer um porque Discord sempre mentia pra sua mãe e a Liarjack queria dominar o mundo junto com o Discord. O Discord, que era muito esperto, perguntou para a Liarjack se ela queria dar pra ele, mas como a Applejack odiava muito o Discord, ela disse que sim e Discord conseguiu comer ela. Depois, a Liarjack disse que não queria ser estuprada dar pro Big McIntosh, mas para o azar dele, ele não sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas ela foi flagrada pelo Discord e ele transformou o Big McIntosh em um cachorro. Depois, a Twilight Sparkle deu uns amuletos pra ela e a Applejack voltou ao normal e se sentiu lésbica estranha por ter mentido pra qualquer um em Equestria. DJ Pon-3 DJ Pon-3 ou Vinyl Scratch é mais um dos pôneis figurantes que ficaram famosos, assim como a Derpy Hooves. Ela só aparece em um episódio, tocando música gay em um baile preparado pela Princesa Celestia. Não se sabe o nome verdadeiro dele dela, mas foi chamado pelos fãs de DJ Pon-3 ou de Vinyl Scratch. Ela ficou tão famosa que a Hasbro deu um jeito de conseguir mais dinheiro dos bronies fazendo mais bonecos de personagens secundárias, como a Nightmare Moon, Zecora, Spike e Derpy Hooves. Ele também apareceu quando Rarity foi fazer uma festa, e ela fez vestido para todos os pôneis malditos. Mas essa pônei não é mais famosa que a Derpy Hooves como pôneis figurantes. Ela ainda não ficou tão famosa quanto os outros memes de My Little Pony Amizade é Pura Magia. Um segredo dela que os seus olhos são vermelhos, segundo uma cena secreta do desenho. Doctor Whooves Doctor Whooves ou simplesmente Doutor Whooves é um pônei terrestre que ficou famoso não se sabe por que no desenho, mas as suas maiores metas foram conseguir ter uma cena muito secreta de sexo com a Derpy Hooves, mas o problema é que ela é louca e não sabe fazer sexo existem muitos bronies que sabiam do segredo e a Lauren Faust pediu pra Hasbro arrumar a cena pra parecer um seriado retardado para gurias retardadas de seis anos, mas não deu certo e o personagem continua famoso, e segundo os fanfics ele também conseguiu comer a Twilight Sparkle em um episódio, mas para infeliciade dele, esse episódio era um fanfic do Rule 34 e os bronies dizem que existem mais de 8000 de 10 versões do Doctor Whooves, incluindo uma versão Super Saiyajin, onde ele fica com a pele clara e o cabelo loiro e uma inteligência mínima. Ele é mais um pônei figurante que virou meme famoso, ou até brinquedo da Hasbro, assim como Derpy Hooves (a sua atual vítima namorada), DJ Pon-3, Trixie até entre outros. Não se sabe muito sobre os seus fãs (e os que odeiam ou detestam ele), mas dizem que ele tem muitos fãs quantos as personagens do Mane 6 (ou seja, as principais se for noob!). Sondash Sondash ou Sonicdash é o casal inexistente e crossover entre Sonic the Hedgehog e Rainbow Dash, muitos fãs (principalmente os seguistas), eles odeiam esse casal porque eles preferem qualquer casal de Sonic e de My Little Pony Amizade é Pura Magia. No lado brony, esse casal é amado (ou não), mas não é tão famoso quanto Rarity e sua pedra chamada Tom Spike e Big McIntosh com a Applejack Cherilee Fluttershy e até Spike e Twilight Sparkle, sendo até caso de pedofilia, mesmo esses dois não se conhecendo (ou não). Esse casal tem mais fãs do que casais figurantes de Sonic, sendo quase todos do lado brony. Esse é o casal mais famoso, mas não é o casal com mais fãs. Tem aproximadamente um terço dos fãs de Shadouge. Segundo alguns descíclopes fãs especialistas dos dois desenhos dizem que esse casal é Yaoi devido à sexualidade duvidosa da Rainbow Dash, mas alguns fãs que tem muita imaginação tentam adicionar feminismo na Rainbow Dash e tentar a fazer ficar muito feminina, quanto as outras pôneis, mas ainda ela não passa de uma lésbica. Super Rainbow Dash Segundo os bronies que gostaram do casal, eles inventaram uma forma pra Rainbow Dash que era mais plágio do Super Sonic Shadow, porque tem a cor branca como principal, e como alguns bronies estavam sem criatividade, eles a chamaram de Super Rainbow Dash, então a forma ficou começando a ficar famosa, tanto que começaram a fazer a piada sem graça do 20% Melhor (ou 20% Cooler). Ou seja, essa forma foi apenas usada em um fanfic quando Discord começou a atacar em Equestria novamente e quando ele também atacou em Móbius quando Rainbow Dash estava dando para o Sonic. (O fanfic foi frito por um seguista que não sabia que Rainbow Dash era lésbica e que preferia a Fluttershy). Mas ainda não é mais famoso que as Transformações de Sonic (qualquer uma). Outros dizem que a Rainbow Dash roubou os Elementos da Harmonia de Twilight Sparkle e conseguiu ficar com essa forma. Ou que ela se pintou de branco para fingir ter outra forma, plagiando a Amy Rose, que já se pintou de amarelo. Cupcakes Cupcakes é uma fanfic creepypasta de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cujo foco é Pinkie Pie assassinando, esfaqueando, atirando, chutando, cortando, estuprando, fazendo qualquer coisa até matar a Rainbow Dash para fazer deliciosos (ou não) cupcakes. Foi escrita por um brony com 666 tipos diferentes de problemas mentais conhecido como Sergeant Sprinkles. O Fanfic ficou famoso principalmente no YouToba e teve milhões de acessos (ou não). Ver artigo principal: Cupcakes. Shed.MOV Shed.MOV é outro fanfic que é plágio do Cupcakes sangrento feito por um brony. É mais um que envolve a morte de Rainbow Dash, que também ganhou a forma de azarada e medrosa e que sempre se fode. É um vídeo onde Rainbow Dash e Pinkie Pie (e Spike) ficam sacaneando e trollando a Fluttershy, que diz mais de 8000 vezes que não é para entrar na cabana, mas graças a estúpida memória de Spike, os três entram na cabana de Fluttershy e ela tenta matar os três, mais Pinkie Pie e Spike foram espertos e correram pra caralho, enquanto Rainbow Dash se fodeu novamente como tinha acontecido em Cupcakes e morreu. Apple.MOV Apple.MOV é mais um arquivo brony do Quicktime que ficou famoso fanfic sangrento ao estilo do Cupcakes e é também feito pelo mesmo brony que fez o Shed.MOV e o Dress.MOV, mas não é tão sangrento quanto o Shed.MOV e o Cupcakes. Mas só que esse fanfic não é tão legal e foda sangrento quanto o Shed.MOV, o Cupcakes e o Dress.MOV, nesse fanfic tem mais piada sem graça com palavrões e quase sem violência, excluindo o coice que Applejack deu em Spike. Na verdade, esse foi o primeiro fanfic violento (ou sangrento) do desenho My Little Pony Amizade é Pura Magia (ou não). No YouToba, esse vídeo ficou tão famoso pelos bronies, que teve quase 1 milhão de exibições, ou seja, mais de 8000 visualizações e ficou tão popular entre eles. Dress.MOV Dress.MOV é outro fanfic famoso ao estilo do Cupcakes do YouToba feito pelo o mesmo brony que fez o Shed.MOV e o Apple.MOV. Daí,a história se foca em Twillight Sparkle Rarity, onde foi fazer uma visitinha nos Estados Unidos (principalmente o McDonalds) e ficou tão gorda e até trouxe uns 100 mexicanos ilegalmente para fazerem seus vestidos feitos a base de leitinho com pera e Twilight Sparkle estava procurando alguém para tentar deter o Discord, mas acabou esmagada pela porta da Rarity e um mexicano ficou tão bravo que apertou a Rarity e pediu revolução, e ela acabou sendo estuprada morta (ou não) pelos mexicanos, no final, Discord ficou ainda destruindo Equestria dizendo que ia ser o Deus de lá. Sweetie Belle Derelle É um meme desconhecido pelos bronies, mas é uma cara de FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU (ou AAAAA!)que a Sweetie Belle (a irmã da Rarity) faz quando ela se fode. No episódio onde o Big McIntosh ia beijar a professora delas, a Cherilee, ela fez uma cara de Trollface e disse que o dente dele estava sujo, fazendo a Sweetie Belle levantar no arbusto e dizer “Qual é!”, mas por sorte dela, Big McIntosh e a Cherillee não viram ela escondida. Outros dizem que ela estava possuída pelo espírito do AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! e começou a gritar assim. Crazy Twilight Sparkle É outro meme sobre algo louco, assim como a Pinkamena, Flutterrage e a Derpy Hooves. Não se sabe por que ela ficou louca, mas pode ser de estudar tanto, ou ter que salvar Equestria das burradas da Rainbow Dash, fazer a Fluttershy pular um buraco infinito de 1cm, engordar com a comida de Applejack, ou até se sujar por culpa de Rarity, aguentar as músicas satânicas da Pinkie Pie ou até o fedor do Spike. Mas alguns dizem que ela ficou tão louca que ela começou a agir feito a Pinkamina (ou não). Eeyup É a frase principal (e mais famosa quanto à única) do Big McIntosh. Essa é a única fala do Big McIntosh (sem contar a Nnope) e ele usa essa frase em qualquer episódio. Ou até ele fala isso quando aceita um pedido de sexo da Cherilee, da Applejack, da Fluttershy e da Twilight Sparkle. Ou até aceitar qualquer coisa até dar a bunda. Banimento para a Lua O Banimento para a Lua é o golpe secreto da Princesa Celestia quando ela teve que banir a Princesa Luna para a Lua por pura trollagem por puro castigo, por ela ter usado a outra forma. Ela também conseguiu banir o Discord para lá também. Ela apenas usa isso quando alguém muito idiota comete crimes inocentes em Equestria, principalmente fazer algo bom para a Princesa Luna. A vítima preferida da Princesa Celestia é a Princesa Luna, quando está em sua forma troll. Ela quase baniu a Pinkie Pie, porque ela também comemorou quando a Princesa Luna foi banida é líder do movimento Pinkieista e também ela fugiu para a Quarta Parede, onde ela faz tudo, até roubar os seus doces e você nem notar. Esse golpe é o mais importante dela, tanto quanto o preferido dela também. Ela já baniu várias pessoas em Equestria que já desrespeitaram ela e suas leis. Quebra da Quarta Parede A Quebra da Quarta Parede é nada mais que um Teleport fajuto o golpe principal da Pinkie Pie, já que ela não sabe voar ou usar magia ou até saber chutar. Ela faz isso para conseguir se teletransportar para outra coisa ou outra cena. Ela consegue fazer esse golpe porque ela adora quebrar as Leis da Física, e por incrível que pareça, conseguiu escapar do Banimento para Lua da Princesa Celestia,e também conseguiu o Controle de Equestria, que depois voltou a ser da Princesa Celestia não se sabe quando. Ela usa isso para principalmente roubar algumas de suas coisas até seu pênis e sua buceta. Ela gosta de fazer isso quando ela não aparece em alguns episódios e se teletransporta em outros desenhos, no qual é essa razão que ela tem um monte de aparições em outros desenhos, mesmo os criadores não saberem nada sobre a Pinkie Pie. Esse é o único golpe feito pela Pinkie Pie. Mas a importante função deste golpe (para ela) é roubar seus objetos de festa para ela usar em cada festa que ela faz. Conforme os bronies não-pinkiestas, esse golpe é inútil e acham o Sonic Rainboom ou o Banimento para Lua melhor, mas no site de merda DeviantArt, existem mais fotos da Pinkie Pie quebrando a Quarta Parede do que Rainbow Dash voando alto pra caralho e fazendo um arco-íris, Twilight Sparkle e Rarity fazendo seus poderes ou até Princesa Celestia mandando otários para Lua. Cantada mal-feita do Spike Cantada mal-feita do Spike é uma das maiores cantadas infalíveis do Spike quando ele leu o artigo sobre as Cantadas Infalíveis na Desciclopédia, daí ele tentou usar uma das cantadas, mas sem querer querendo, ele trocou palavras enquanto falava e Rarity ficou fazendo uma cara de espanto. Em um episódio qualquer e figurante, ele usou uma cantada muito horrível, no ponto de uma garota dar mais de 8000 foras no(a) apaixonado(a). Daí, quando ele fez a cantada, Rarity fez outro olhar de Poker Face, o mesmo quando Rainbow Dash disse a frase 20% Melhor. Os Bronies gostavam da imagem do Spike parecendo que ia fazer uma cantada das terríveis boas na Rarity e fizeram Placas Motivacionais de cantadas para ajudar o Spike (ou não). É o único e mais famoso meme do Spike dos Memes de My Little Pony Amizade é Pura Magia, mas não é tão famosa quando o 20% Melhor, os personagens figurantes que não falam, e a maioria, ou até não mencionados nesse artigo. Sitting Lyra É o meme principal e mais famoso dela, mas nem tanto famoso quanto o Doctor Whooves, a Derpy Hooves e a DJ Pon-3. É o meme onde Lyra vive sentando em cogumelos fálicos cadeiras e bancos fazendo porra nenhuma nada. O meme ficou ridicularmente famoso no Ponychan e outros sites de interesses bronies. Mas, como ela é uma lésbica uma personagem figurante que não fala ou apenas tem uma fala, o meme não ficou tão famoso quanto deveria ser segundo os Bronies. Não se sabe como o meme ficou famoso pelos Bronies, mas é apenas uma imagem inútil de merda com a Lyra Heartstrings balançando as pernas e a bunda as orelhas, mas ficou famoso que tem imagens dela fazendo isso nas imagens principais do desenho. Ew Gay Essa é outra frase famosa dela, no qual ela fala sobre algo gay quando está perto dela. Esse meme não ficou muito famoso pelos bronies, e muito menos famoso quanto os dos pôneis principais do desenho, no qual tem muito mais conhecimentos inclusive um artigo na Desciclopédia. Esse meme também não ficou famoso em relação ao seu outro meme, que se chama Sitting Lyra, no qual mostra várias imagens de Lyra sentando em cogumelos fálicos cadeiras e bancos. A frase Ew Gay ficou tão figurante que tem muitas poucas imagens no Google, e poucos conhecimentos dos bronies, no qual as paródias do desenho no YouToba (Apple.MOV, Dress.MOV e Shed.MOV) conseguiram ficar mais famosos do que os memes da Lyra Heartstrings juntos. Ver também *My Little Pony: A Amizade é Pura Magia *AAAAA! *Merda Categoria:My Little Pony: A Amizade é Pura Magia